My Only Sunshine
by Momoko1030
Summary: She's gone. I'm a mess. Life is just awful. One-Shot


**I know. I know. I really should be working on my other story and I am! I just had this one shot already done way before so I decided to finally post it. I'm almost done with the fifth chapter of Killer. Man I really need to step up my game. Again sorry! On to the story!**

_You are my sunshine._

_My only sunshine._

_You make me happy._

_When skies are gray._

_You'll never know, dear,_

_How much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

I looked at the grayish sky outside of my foggy window. The world seemed to be depressed these days. Gray skies have lingered for a week now. There should be a downpour soon. I turned away from the windows and looked at my room. Clothes everywhere. Bed unmade. Candy wrappers. Pictures scattered on the floor. The T.V. was on but there was no signal so a gray screen flickered.

It was shadowy, the only light coming from outside. The room was a gloomy paradise. Dark and depressing. Like the sky. Like the weather. Like my heart.

I sighed and lifted myself off the windowsill. I put on a coat and looked in the mirror. My hair was a mess and my eyes were puffy from the crying and sleepless nights. My cobalt blue eyes seemed empty. Despair was the only emotion clear on my face. I couldn't bring myself to smile. I peeled my eyes away from the mirror. I was a wreck. A mess but I didn't care. I don't care about anything right now. I walked pass the mess and opened my door. The house was empty today. My brothers had gone out. Brick had a study date with a certain red head. And Butch had soccer practice with a certain green eyed girl. I can't say their names. They have too much pain in them. They remind me of her.

I walked through the dark hallways and out the front door into the chilly day. It had started to rain. I walked with my head down as the rain came down on me. Not many people were outside today, those who were stared at me with concern in their eyes. I didn't look at them. I didn't face them. I just walked.

You are my sunshine. My only sunshine.

The first place I went was a fashion store. Bow Beauty. I didn't walk inside. I stood out and looked through the windows. You could see girls laughing and smiling while they talked to their friends who giggled and smiled in response. It was so cheerful and lively. It's her favorite store. The place she use to drag me to against my will. The place she forced me to hold every piece of clothing that she wanted to try on and end up buying only one or two. I smiled for a moment before sadness swept over me again. She would never drag me here again. I walked away.

You make me happy when skies are gray.

As I walked I passed a café. Another one of her favorite places. Another happy place though this one was calmer. I remember how she'd always have a foam mustache after she drank her latte and then laugh about it with me. Her sweet giggles, her kind smile, her baby blue eyes. I remember it all.

You'll never know, dear. How much I love you.

I crossed the street and arrived at my destination.

The park.

I walked to the playground and came on to a bench. I touched the bench and passed my fingers over a craving in the wood. BxB I felt the tears slowly coming back. I was soaked from head to toe, though I didn't care. I sat down on the bench in the pouring rain and held my head in my hands and let the tears flow.

Oh please, don't take my sunshine away.

I felt the rain stop, suddenly. No water drops were falling on me. I took my hands off my face and rose my head up to look. I saw a blue umbrella over me. The girl holding it had baby blue eyes, golden blonde hair in pigtails, and a kind smile on her face. It was her. Bubbles. Her eyes were red from what looked like crying, her golden hair a mess but her smile was still sweet as ever.

"Need a hand?" She asked me, holding out her hand. For the first time in weeks, I felt a smile form on my face as I took her hand. I stood up from the bench and looked into her eyes. It took me a while to find my voice, when I did it croaked.

"Bubbles?" I was slightly embarrassed by it but that didn't matter right now.

"Yes?"

"I'm- I'm-" The words couldn't come out. I sighed and tried again. "I'm sor-"

She put her finger to my mouth stopping me. She smiled, kindly and nodded.

"Me too." She hugged me and I hugged her back. The rain came slowly to a halt and the first time in weeks, the dark clouds went away and the sun had come out. I touched my forehead to hers and she giggled. I laughed with her. The whole world seemed a lot brighter than before.

_She is my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine._

_She makes me happy _

_When skies are gray. _

_She'll always know _

_How much I love her._

_She is my sunshine forever and always. _

**Short, I know. I was listening to this song and this popped into my head. Weird, I know. XP Don't judge me. Anyway! How do you like it? I had an alternate ending in mind...It's much sadder than this but I didn't want to that to you guys! Unless you wanna read it...Tell me if you do! Review!**


End file.
